Question: Emily is a farmer. She plants $9$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $10$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Emily plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Emily planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 10\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $9\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 10\text{ tomatoes per row} = 90$ tomatoes